Mind Acting
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: The third in the now trilogy. Roxas must act out his thoughts! AkuRoku with some implied Zemyx and MarlyVexen. XD Oneshot! Third in Mind Series. Definite baby citrus.


This is becoming a sickness that is preventing me from my next What If. lol But they just keep going! So now it's a trilogy. Eee! I won't keep you.

By the way, this one is Definitely. M. lol

**Mind Acting**

Roxas sighed in relief as he walked down the hallway with Axel, blatantly thinking dirty thoughts. _Phew,_ he thought, _I can finally be myself again...Even three days of confined thinking is taxing on a Nobody..._ He smirked to himself as Axel raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he said, grinning.

"Things you don't know," Roxas replied, "Exactly as it should be."

Axel sighed. "I'm going to miss my private showings..."

"Shut up," Roxas said, blushing, "Let's go get some lunch."

--((Meanwhile...))--

Vexen smirked as he chuckled to himself, mixing yet another blue concotion. _This one is definitely the most vicious,_ he thought deviously, packing his syringe, _Why must I be so devious to poor Roxas? _Vexen paused in his packing for a moment.

He laughed evilly. "He _is_ my favorite lab rat, after all..."

Vexen kept his pack safely hidden in his labs until well after dinner, way into the night. He summoned a portal into Roxas' bedroom, completely hidden to the two sleeping Nobodies in Roxas' bed. "Too easy," Vexen murmured as he swabbed Roxas' arm with a cotton pad. "I don't know why I didn't try it this way in the first place." He then injected Roxas with the liquid, placed the familar green and pink spotted Band-Aid over the puncture, and disappeared into the darkness.

--((the next morning))--

Roxas stretched as he yawned, peeking out of the covers at the fake sunlight specifically designed to wake up the Nobodies at obnoxious hours. He glanced over at Axel, grinning devilishly. _I'm surprised we didn't do anything last night,_ he thought, moving to get out of the bed, _I guess we were both kind of tired from the past few days. Although I am sad I never got to tie him up and have my way with him, as much as he would have loved that._

Roxas continued to entertain his naughty line of thoughts as his feet turned around, walking back towards the bed. Roxas began to panic as he realized he could not turn around to walk back towards his closet. "Hey!" he said to no one in particular, "I have to get ready for breakfast!"

"Hmm?" Axel said, rolling onto his back when he felt the all-too familiar weight fall on top of him. "Roxas...?" His eyes opened fully when Roxas kissed him hotly, teasing him with his tongue. Roxas pulled away as a pair of handcuffs materialized in his hands. Axel's eyes widened as he found himself immobile, soon bound by the handcuffs now attached to the headboard. "What's going on? As much as I love this, don't we have to go down to breakfast?"

"I know we do!" Roxas said, voice cracking slightly as he began to kiss a trail down Axel's chest. "I just can't help myself!"

Axel chuckled. "I know, I can't even resist me sometimes.." He hissed as Roxas licked a particularly sensitive spot near his hipbone. "Roxas we really need to go eat. Why are you doing this now?"

"I don't know! I was thinking about it before and--oh shit..."

"What?" Axel said, groaning aloud as Roxas began to remove his boxers.

"Vexen did something again..." Roxas murmured as he slowly gave in to whatever Vexen did.

"Roxas?" Axel asked questioningly as he momentarily paused in his ministrations. He tugged at his binds to try to knock some sense into him, but to no avail.

"Oh hell," Roxas said as he ran a hand through Axel's hair, "Let's just go with it. We can maim him later..." He closed in for another kiss as his hand grazed over his hipbone...

--((MEANWHILE XD))--

"Number IX," The Superior asked Demyx as he finished his cereal, "Do you happen to know where VIII and XIII are? They are late," he said succinctly.

Demyx looked up, shaking his head. "No sir, I don't know. Would you like me to go check on them?" he asked, standing up already.

"Do so."

Demyx left the cafeteria and walked down the hall towards Roxas' bedroom, the first in the hallway. He paused momentarily when he heard noises on the other side of the door, but shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. _They wouldn't, _he thought as he pushed open the door, _they of all people know better than--_

Demyx's thoughts promptly derailed as the two were doing _exactly _what he thought they were doing.

With handcuffs, no less.

"Dear god!" Demyx exclaimed before he summoned a portal to his bedroom.

Axel opened his eyes, staring at the now open door. "R-Roxas?" he ground out, focusing on the blonde above him, "Was that Demyx?"

Roxas made a noncommittal noise as he continued to torment the redhead, completely unmoved by any events._ What the hell? _Axel thought, _If someone walks in on us, Roxas never gives it up for a week, let alone keeps going! What's going on? _Axel stopped thinking when Roxas dipped his head lower. _Oh fuck..._

----((time elapse))--

Roxas groaned, finally able to free Axel and leave his bed. "What the hell just happened?" he said.

"You tell me," Axel said, rubbing his wrists.

"Well," Roxas said as he thought back to when they first woke up, "I got out of bed to get dressed, and thought that it was sad that we never did _that_ the past few days and...then I..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Then you what?" Axel asked, pressing.

"Then I pictured it and I just _had_ to do it," Roxas finished, bright red. "Vexen is such a bastard..."

"Come on," Axel said, getting up as well. "I'm sure Demyx walked in on us. We have to go talk to him." Axel and Roxas dressed before summoning a portal to Demyx's bedroom. Demyx looked up from his book, eyes wide.

"What the _hell_ were you doing that for?" Demyx said, blushing.

"Vexen gave Roxas another thought potion where he has to act out his thoughts," Axel explained bluntly. Roxas blushed. Again.

Demyx laughed. "Seriously? So technically, if you thought about it, you'd have to do anything! You could make out with _Zexion_ if you wanted!"

Roxas groaned. "Don't say that!" He covered his eyes with the heels of his hands before the mental image could appear. Too late.

Roxas disappeared in a blink, no doubt appearing wherever Zexion was. Axel glared at Demyx. "Way to go," he said, already summoning a portal to Zexion's room.

Demyx blinked. "Where'd he go?"

"No doubt to find Zexion."

Demyx stood up. "I was kidding!" he protested angrily, "He better not..." He marched straight into the portal after Roxas.

--((Zexys room!))--

Zexion raised an eyebrow from his book as Roxas appeared in the middle of his room. "Yes, Number XI--" he was cut off as Roxas slammed his lips against his, pushing Zexion from his chair to the floor. He pulled back, eyes wide. "What the--"

An instant later, a portal appeared in his room and Demyx flew out, pulling Zexion from Roxas. Axel soon followed, holding Roxas back. Roxas fought rather violently, trying to get at Zexion.

"What's going on?" Zexion asked, confused as Demyx shielded him from Roxas' advances.

"Don't. Ask." he ground out, pushing Roxas back at Axel when he broke from the red head's grip. "Get him out of here and get him to think of something else!" he said, summoning a portal back to Roxas' room. Axel nodded and dragged the Nobody out.

"What the hell...?" Zexion asked, looking at Demyx in confusion. Demyx sighed and flopped back onto Zexion's bed.

--((Roxas' room!))--

"Roxas!" Axel said as he held onto Roxas' shoulders, trying to calm him down, "You have to think of something else!"

"Like what?" Roxas asked, still protesting.

"I don't know!" Axel said, "Think of me preoccupying you until this wears off or something!" Axel clapped a hand over his mouth the instant he said it as Roxas went stock still in his arms.

"That can be arranged," Roxas said deviously, pushing Axel back onto the bed.

_Yep, I'm screwed, _Axel thought as Roxas joined him, _Literally. A lot._

"How about you think I top?" Axel asked hopefully as Roxas moved to kiss him.

"Maybe," he replied, distracted, "We've got a lot of time to kill."

--((Meanwhile))--

Vexen smirked as he watched the progress of his experiement through a camera he installed in his room. Of course Vexen turned it off when things got...nasty. He liked his lunch in his stomach thank you very much.

"This is definitely the best model," he decided, packing up another syringe for the next night. "And I know of a certain Graceful Assassin who could use a lesson in humility...and some other things..." He grinned to himself, barely able to wait for night to fall.

--((End!))--

Bwahahaha! I love this. I tired.

LOVE LEAVE YES.

freaky-hanyou

_  
_


End file.
